


One Kiss, One Touch

by J_Mi



Category: K-pop, Winner (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Mi/pseuds/J_Mi
Summary: Kiyeon misses Taehyun and, without knowing, he misses her too.
A love story. A relationship started without love. The development is unsure.





	1. I remember the old times, I remember you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone :) I wrote this last week, I just randomly felt like writing something and I might continue it. I actually plan on doing so. It won't be a long story though, maximum 6 chapters I think, but I hope you will enjoy it nevertheless. I won't update often, I think I will do it weekly or when I am too busy with school, every second week. But I want to finish this.

“You know you miss me.” she said while smiling like the drunk person she was.

“…Kiyeon?”

A chuckle.

“Of course, baby.”

“Why are you calling me now? Specifically, Saturday, at 11 PM ."

“Well, you know” she twirls the alcohol in the glass and tilts her head “I want to see you.”

“But where are you?”

“In Seoul, at a hotel. I’m leaving on Monday, I’ve stayed here the whole week and every day I kept thinking about you.”

He could tell she was drunk. He knew she wasn’t herself, or better said, she was too herself. He knew that the next thing he would say was wrong, but he couldn’t help it.

“What’s the address?”

-At Hotel “X”, room 205 in Seoul-

He doesn’t even need to knock on the door, as she has already opened it for him.

“Hello.” she purrs while staying in the door frame, wearing a red crop top with simple black boxers.

“Took you long enough.”

She grabs his wrist and he is startled for a moment, because her hand moves with the same precision as ever, even in her hazy state. And that same precision rewoke memories from their time together, when he was the one grabbing her, being in control.

Her deep black hair dances around her neck while she leads them both to the table, where an almost empty bottle of wine stays opened.

“You got drunk from a bottle of wine?”

Her soft voices echoes amused through the room.

“I don’t know if I can name this “drunkness”, but you know I can’t take alcohol very well. I drink only when I’m really…”

Yes, he knew it very well.

“…fucked up.”

Yes, he knew it. She started drinking because of him. She doesn’t drink a lot, but she didn’t do it at all before.  
As she wanted to take another sip of her beverage, he sighed and took it from her hand.

“Stop drinking, it’s not in your character.”

“Oh, is it not? It is now maybe. Don’t you know that they say love changes you. You chose to change me, right?”

He just knew she was going to say it.

“Taehyun oppa.”

As much as he tried not to to look at her, his body reacted out of instinct and watched her. Watched as her eyes were sparkling with intend and need, as she was biting her lips and making them plump and as her hands and knees were slightly trembling. Her voice was painting those two words in a way that only she could do and his brain was always stopping when he heard that tone.

“As stylish as ever, aren’t we? Black jeans, white t-shirt and long coat. You even did your hair. You didn’t need to dress up to see the wreck you created, really.”

It was incredible how she could make him feel like the first and last man on the earth even when she was, as she said, a wreck.

She made light steps towards him until their front sides were pressed against each other.

“I missed this so much”, her husky voice was saying as she was touching his shoulders over the fabric, putting her head on his chest, feeling his scent that made him her addictiin. She then raised her head to look at him in the eyes, with a pleading gaze she wasn’t aware of at the moment, but Taehyun was.

“Love me oppa. Only for this night, because I know you’ve never truly loved me. Please.” she asked, while her fingers were fiddling with the material of his t-shirt.

“Kiyeon, no. You’re not thinking straight right now. Stop this, you know it’s wrong. Let’s—“

“Let’s what, oppa?” her tone was dangerous, warning him. “You used my body for so long, don’t you think it’s only fair to let me do it once?”

He sighed again. He was the one to make those eyes so sad, so lost, while stars were reflecting in them once.

“It’s not like that. I love…loved you. But our relationship was wrong, I made you like this, I can’t—“

He couldn’t explain himself more because her lips sealed his in a desperate kiss, while wrapping her legs around his waist. Without thinking, he grabbed her thighs to steady her, and responded to the kiss with the same fervor she was throwing at him.

Taehyun loved Kiyeon.

But he loved her passion too.

And her body.

He found the nearest wall and crashed her back into it, pushing against her with his weight, never breaking the kiss. When they gasped for air, Taehyun used the momentum to carry her to the bed.

Seeing her sprawled on the white sheets, flushed, with her chest waving up and down so clearly, with the moonlight creating shadows on her perfect skin, he forgot about being rational.

“Taehyun, please…” her weak voice managed to whisper barely.

“I know, Yeon-ah, I know” he whispered back, just like how he used to do before, while watching her dilated pupils and parted mouth trying to cope with the tension evident in her body.

He climbed to the bed and put her in his lap. He hugged her bare waist, tickling slightly her stomach with his fingers and palms, while snaking their way up, grazing her bra-covered breasts and lifting her top above her head.

“Still not liking the no-bra thing, eh?” he teased, while smirking against the skin of her neck. She could only whimper in response, not being able to form words, as always when she was around Taehyun like this.

He wasted no time in clasping open her bra, throwing it on the floor. Because he liked her bare like this. Because he loved kissing her spine, feeling as her muscles were contracting when he was tracing mindless patterns on her back and waist. Because he adored her short breathes and low pitched moans while he repeated this over and over again, without touching her chest, as she didn’t like it when he was behind.

Taehyun was near the bed again, with her knees on either side of his head. Taehyun caressed the flesh from her ankle, up to her inner thighs, because he adored her legs, just as he adored every bit of her.

“Let’s make this about you, ok?”

“Oppa…” she understood it after seeing him watching her from beneath. She asked him to love her and he was fulfilling her wish. “Yes. But please take off your shirt. I want to see you.”

He did just that, and went to her for a kiss. Supporting his weight in his arms and hovering above her, he let her touch him with shy hands, remembering  every shiver she made him feel while tracing lines on his skin.

He took off her boxers and felt her legs and lower abdomen trembling.

“Are you scared, baby?”

“I’m not, I’m just, I don’t know…”

But he knew. She was happy. And he was sad that he didn’t make her feel like this before.

“Just relax, I got you.”

With her nod of agreement, he dipped his tongue between her legs, teasing her lightly, wanting to memorize every small convulsion her body was making at his actions.

Taehyun went on to fully lap at her folds, without rushing, but with utmost care.  He had to keep her hips in place after a while, when Kiyeon started to arch her back from the bed. She was breathing hard and her voice was gradually increasing its pitch.

“Please look at me, Kiyeon.”

As she was raising on her elbows to obey his words, he inserted two fingers in her hole, because he knew that’s how she liked it, that’s how he taught her to like it.

A long gasp was heard, as her head fell back from the sudden pleasure he was giving her.

“Look at me, baby girl”.

His voice went down a bit as he said that, luring her eyes back on him.

He started to pump in and out of her, while leaving butterfly kisses on her thighs, hips’ bones and tummy, coming back up to muffle her moans with his lips, feeling her better than ever.

“I’m close, so close…” she managed to say when their lips parted. He felt her tense up.

“Then let it out, Kiyeon. Be free. Do it for me, love.”

As he added a third finger and continued his actions, the arch described by her spine was becoming deeper and deeper.

Her toes curled.

Her fingers gripped the bed sheets.

Her voice screamed Taehyun’s name.

And his fingers got soaked up by Kiyeon’s juices.

Silence. Her breathing is evening out.

.

.

.

“Thank you.”

She said between sobs and fell asleep without seeing how Taehyun went near her, wiped her tears with his thumb and used the back of his hand to wipe his own.

* * *

(Morning, 9:17 AM)

Kiyeon was waking up, slowly opening her eyes and taking in the light, the surroundings, the Taehyun.

Wait.

“Huh? W-what happened…”

She sees her clothes, if a crop top can be named like that, and underwear on the floor. And a half naked Taehyun next to her.

“No. No, this can’t be real.”

She started to panic, to become agitated and wanted to leave the bed quickly.

But a pair of strong arms stopped her.

His arms weren’t bulked up, but even so, their power was absolute on her.

He was looking up at her, clear eyes watching hazed ones.

“It’s okay.” He came up to embrace her properly.

“It’s okay.” he repeated, while moving a hand through her hair, not breaking the hug.

He felt her tremble as her hands found her face.

“I can’t believe what I’ve done” she whispered through the tears.

“You were lonely, it’s my fault.”

“No, it’s not. I was too weak.”

“No. It was me. I’m sorry. Don’t blame yourself.”

She returned the embrace, because she was weak indeed. Weak when it came to him.

She was crying hard, shaking from every fiber of her being. And he tried to soothe her, whispering “It’s okay”, “I’m here”, “I’m sorry” and gently rocking her.

She calmed down a little bit, before confessing.

“I still love you Taehyun.”

“I know.”

“And I hate myself everyday for it.”

“…I know. But hate me, don’t hate yourself. Because I’m the one who behaved against his feelings.”

She looked up, with her puffy red eyes searching for an answer.

“I’ve always loved you, Kiyeon. I still do.”

He smiled brightly at her, a small smile, but a sincere one.

Taehyun saw the glint of happiness on her face, before she hid her face in his chest and cried furiously again. He hugged her tighter.

“I’m never letting you go again.”

Kiyeon scraped her nails against his bare back.

“Promise.”

“I promise.”


	2. It was unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :) So I came back with a shorter chapter this time, because I write them in the evening and if I don't finish it that day, the mood will be gone the next one and the chapter would remain unfinished. So even though I would have liked to write more I decided to stop here and continue it next week. As you will see, Kiyeon cries too much, but please bear with her and don't judge too hard xD Enjoy ^_^

 

It was Saturday. The week that has just passed was so busy, he barely had time to drink water. He had to produce and write lyrics for quite a number of songs and meet with their future singers to explain the structure and he had to fly to Japan for that too. Taehyun was completely exhausted and while usually he would prefer to stay at home, eat something ordered and maybe meet with some friends, tonight he wanted to go to a club and give zero fucks.  He didn’t want to get drunk, but he felt like dancing and being in that atmosphere.

So he dressed up in tight black jeans and a black, thin black blouse which was baring some skin of his right shoulder. He wore his black sneakers, straightened his hair and didn’t forget the eyeliner. He called his so called ‘club squad’, Minho and Seunghoon, and went to their favorite club in Itaewon.

As they entered, the smoke and alcohol smell hit them, as well as the powerful fluorescent lights.

Minho grinned happily.

“It’s been a while since we’ve done this, it’s good the emo mood hit you today Taehyun.”

“Stop calling me emo, I told you it’s not good to make fun of those people who struggle.”

“Relax, I was just joking. I know something’s got into you, no need to act unaffected.”

“Really Minho, I am sometimes wondering why we’re friends.”

“Because you love me.”

“Get a room already” was Seunghoon’s response to his friends’ teasing, which continued until they reached the VIP area, where they sat at their usual table. It was nothing new that the others were there too. The others meaning Seungyoon,  Jinwoo, Jennie and her girls.

Everybody said their greetings and went on to buy drinks and go dancing.

“Taehyun, you’re not coming to dance?” Lisa asked him. She liked dancing with him, because he was the only one from the boys who didn’t get drunk or left sooner than the others with some random girl.

Taehyun has just taken a sip of his drink and was just observing the crowd. He thought some motion wouldn’t hurt.

“Alright” he agreed, took Lisa’s hand and leaded her to the dance floor, where their friends were having some fun.

The beat was a clubbish one, maybe a remixed song, Taehyun couldn’t tell. He placed his hands on his partner’s waist, while she flung her arms around his neck. The melody didn’t allow much dance though, so they settled for a swing of their hips, sometimes bringing their bodies closer, with Taehyun spinning her from time to time and with Lisa resting an arm on his biceps and the other on the bare skin his blouse was showing.

They were smiling and enjoying themselves and after an hour or so, they retreated to their table.

“So, why did you come today, Taehyun?” the girl was asking, while sipping from her cocktail.

He watched her with hazy eyes and smiled a little, because she Minho and her always knew when something didn’t go well.

“I can’t say I came here because something certain happened, but I was in a weird mood lately and I felt that being surrounded by people would help.”

“I see. Take care, either way. I know you’ll get through this.” She smiled at him, and he smiled back and kissed her forehead.

“Thank you, Lisa.”

“May I retain the lady for a moment?” a too familiar voice was asking Taehyun.

When he looked up, he saw the slim thai boy who was known for his crush on ‘the lady’.

“Yes, of course. Please. Take care of her.” He answered with the same cute politeness Kunpimook was always using and winked at them both.

“Oppa!” Lisa said and lightly smacked him on the shoulder.

Taehyun was laughing while wishing them to have fun.

After Lisa left, he went back to sipping from his drink and watching the crowd. After 20 minutes or so, a girl took a seat at one of the near tables, those who had space only for two people. The girl was doing pretty much the same things he was doing, except the fact that she was drinking water and eating, and that intrigued him. She was alone and didn’t give any sign of wanting to hit up on someone, something which he found strange. So he stood up and went to the table.

 

* * *

 

(6PM, the same day)

Kiyeon was doing her makeup and hair, nothing too much, just to look presentable. Because today she wanted to let loose. She wanted to go to a club, enjoy the atmosphere and be part of the mass of people she never thought she would be part of. She wanted to forget about everything and go with the flow for a night.

She took out that short, tight, red dress she had never wore and was always asking herself why she has even bought it in the first place, so today she gave it a reason to be in that closet.  Wearing her only pair of high heels, she grabbed her purse and drove her car to the one club in Seoul she knew the location of. And she knew it because one time she had to pick up her sister from it after a random guy called her informing her that her sibling was completely and utterly drunk. Yeah, not a good experience.

And that’s how she found herself on a two-people table in the VIP area (because you either go big or go home) and was heavily scolding herself for thinking about coming here because the smell was horrible, those people couldn’t dance and that music was not music. So she ordered herself something to eat and after that she would go home, because apparently going big wasn’t for her, whatever that meant.

* * *

 

“Hello.”

Taehyun watched as the mysterious girl’s eyes became anime-style big, her mouth opened and her spine was somehow blocked at a weird angle. Rigidly, she turned her body to see him, who took a casual pose, legs crossed, one hand in his lap and the other one was resting on the couch’s edge.

“Hello.”

She answered with uncertainty, while fixing her position and wiping some sauce from the corners of her mouth.

“Is this your first time coming to a club?”

Taehyun knew the answer, it was crystal clear that the girl was totally new to the nightlife and she seemed funny to him, so he wanted to carry a conversation.

“Yes. I wanted to see what is so special and fun about going to a club. I guess nothing.”

He was a little taken aback by her response, because girls usually lied to him, wanting to seem confident and experienced. But he found her transparency more attractive than that.

As he didn’t continue the conversation, she went back to her eating.

Until he grabbed her chin and turned her face to him.

After swallowing hard her food, she looked straight into his eyes, with surprise and curiosity written all over her face.

Taehyun swung her legs over his and circled her waist.

“I’m Taehyun.”

“Kiyeon.”

“Kiyeon, am I allowed to kiss you?”

* * *

“Kiyeon, am I allowed to kiss you?”  
Well shit, Sherlock.

Kiyeon didn’t actually expect any guy to come to her. Especially one who was prettier than her, who was talking and behaving so nicely and the sight of his body did things to her.

“Yes.” She said without caring about how her first kiss will be with a stranger, or about the fact that she was totally inexperienced at this. Because she couldn’t bring herself to deny Taehyun anything. And because when an actual God is asking you permission to kiss him you don’t say no, you’re not an idiot.

In the midst of her messy thoughts, she perceived a pair of soft lips connecting with hers and two hands coming to cup her face, with the pinkies caressing her neck. Not knowing what to do, she went by instinct and moved her lips too.

* * *

Taehyun pulled out to look into her eyes. He felt her lack of experience and seeing her face so open and full of excitement pushed him back to her. He attacked Kiyeon’s mouth with more power, using his tongue too. Soon, they were gripping at each other for support and better angles and without realizing, the girl was seated in the musician’s lap and a hand of his was on her tummy, feeling every contraction her muscles were making at the new feeling, of the kiss.

When they pulled apart for air, Kiyeon went back to hug him. Surprised, he returned the hug and was actually panicking when he felt her sobbing.

* * *

Kiyeon was crying. She was crying because she felt so happy. Way too happy, considering the circumstances: she was having her first kiss with a hot stranger and she was for the first time in a club, alone. This shouldn’t have made her happy. And she was ashamed of it. So after she pitifully threw herself at Taehyun, she didn’t think his next words would be those, said in a hushed, low voice, coated in worry, while his hands were stroking her back and hair.

* * *

“Do you want to come to my house, Kiyeon?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Do you want to come to my house"   
> It's alright (whoo) uri jibeuro gaja *jams to 2PM*  
> sorry I just love the song and it came to my mind when I wrote the sentence xD I will post the 3rd chapter the next weekend, that's what I have in plan anyway. I hope you liked it :)


	3. Expect the unexpected

“Do you want to come to my house?”

* * *

 

The whole situation was just too strange for Kiyeon. She was crying after making out with a stranger, and said stranger looked like he was concerned about her. Her mind was clear and she just knew that these things like these just don’t happen at a club. Around her, people were dancing, smoking, getting drunk, making out like they didn’t eat anything for months, and her situation simply didn’t fit in the picture.

And her going to his house? Again, a stranger? She said “Fuck it” when she left home, but this was too much.

Still…

“Yes.”

…you have to trust your instincts sometimes. And her instinct told her that Taehyun was a special person.

“I think I’ve lost my mind.” she told him before they left the table.

He watched her for a couple of seconds, before smiling sweetly.

“If you can say that, it either means you haven’t lost it or you did it a long time ago. Besides”

He pulled her close to him, holding her waist and nearing his lips to her ear.

“I am the one who will make you lose your mind.”

He felt her trembling slightly and breathing a little harder, but she didn’t say anything.

While going through the crowd, Lisa, who was still dancing with her admirer, spotted him and went to them.

 “Hello, I’m Lisa.” She said her greeting and smiled politely.

“Oh hi, I’m Kiyeon.”

“Taehyun, take care. Of both of you.” She looked at Kiyeon and pulled her into a hug. “Don’t hurt yourselves, okay?”

* * *

 

(in front of the car)

“Who was that girl?”  
“A friend, don’t worry.”  
“Worry, about what?”  
“She’s not some crazy fan of mine who will try to kill anyone I go home with.”

“Taehyun, I know that. She was genuinely concerned for you. And for me, for whatever reason. Friends like those are very rare to find, don’t ever let her go or upset her.”

He was a little taken aback by her words. But then again, from the first time he’s seen her, he knew she wasn’t an ordinary girl in that club.

“I know, don’t worry.”

He maintained eye contact with her, before opening the door of the car.

“I’ll drive my car. Lead the way.”

Yup, not ordinary.

So they each drove their respective cars to Taehyun’s house. Once arrived there, he took Kiyeon’s hand and led her to the living room.

“Would you like something to drink?”

“I thought it was clear enough that I don’t drink alcohol.”

He poured wine into two glasses and moved  towards the couch.

“Yes, crystal clear. But a little won’t do you any bad, just relax the atmosphere.”

“Well, given the fact that I stepped over so many self-imposed rules today, this won’t hurt.”

They stood next to each other, with Taehyun watching as her eyes were following the starry sky which could be seen through the large windows. She was aware of his stare and of his hand on her thigh.

Kiyeon set her glass aside. And attacked his lips with the most ferocity she could manage. She slowly laid down on the couch, pulling Taehyun along.

For a while only the sounds of them gasping for air and the shifting of the couch could be heard.

When they parted for a longer while, he didn’t lose any second before biting the junction between her neck and shoulders, and kissing it afterwards. Her high pitched moan echoed through the room, while he continued paying attention to the area above her chest.

“Do you like it?” he asked devilishly, while smirking.

“Yes” was her breathy response. “Don’t stop. You said you were going to make me lose my mind. Please do it. I want to forget everything.”

“Got it, baby. Hold tight.”

Taehyun grabbed her thighs, sinking his nails into them, probably leaving marks, but she could care less.

They arrived in a room, where he put her on the bed, close to the board.

After taking off her dress and bra, he pulled out two handcuffs from a drawer. She nodded in approval.

After locking them, he kissed her lips once more.

“Ready to forget your name?”

“Fuck yes.”

He caressed her through her panties, while peppering her abdomen with kisses. She wasn’t quiet, and he absolutely loved it.

“God, I could listen to you moaning 24/7.”

To that she answered with a scream, as he slipped past the fabric and massaged her folds. Kiyeon’s mouth was wide open and eyes closed tightly and she was constantly pulling at the handcuffs.

Taehyun let out a low chuckle and saw as she shivered.

“You’re so wet and I barely touched you.”

“T-This is barely?”

“Well”

He put two fingers in her without warning and he didn’t regret it.

“Taehyun!”

Her voice was making him groan too, her effect on him was amazing.

“Taehyun, give me more.”

“Already?” he answered, while picking up pace.

“Yes, please.”

She could barely talk, because her whimpers wouldn’t stop. He completely undressed himself and positioned himself, with hands on both sides of her waist.

“Are you sure about this?”

“Yes, absolutely. But can you take these off?” she asked, while gesturing to the cuffs.

He did and her arms attached immediately to his neck.

Taehyun entered her slightly, and gave her time to adjust.

He felt her scratching his back, but her hips moved and he took it as a signal to continue. The thrusts became stable and he swallowed her loud moans with a kiss.

When he hit her g-spot she shouted, detaching her lips, arching her back in pleasure.

“Oh my God.”

“You are amazing, baby girl.”

“I’m close.”

Taehyun changed the angle and he felt her walls squeezing him and he was close too.

With a few more thrusts, Kiyeon let out a long, final scream, with him following shortly after her.

He lifted her and carried her to his bedroom.

“I didn’t want my princess to sleep in cum and sweat.” He explained.

“I’m not a princess.” She answered, totally tired out.

“You are today.” He said, while kissing her forehead. They fell asleep embraced and with their legs tightly interlaced.

* * *

 

(in the morning)

When Taehyun woke up, he smelled food before his eyes saw the light. Confused, he stood up to check where the smell was coming from. Kiyeon was putting pizza slices on two plates. He noticed that her hair was damp and she was wearing a shirt that looked strangely similar to one of his. She turned around and smiled happily at him.

“Well I know that the traditional thing is the girl making breakfast, but I can’t really cook and I wanted pizza, I hope you don’t mind. Oh, and also, I borrowed your shirt.”

After she put the plates on the bed, Taehyun went to her and hugged her like there was no tomorrow, while resting his head on her shoulder. Even though she was a little taken aback, she returned the embrace and took in his presence. It was a nice one, she concluded.

When he pulled apart, he took her hand and sat on the bed together, cross-legged, facing each other. They were all smiles and unicorns.

“Taehyun.”

“Um?” he answered while munching on a pizza slice.

“Why are you being so nice to me? People usually don’t go to clubs to boring girls, moreover, to care for them when they cry or let them sleep overnight in their room. I’m not saying that I don’t like it but…”

He swallowed the pizza and watched her carefully while thinking for an appropriate response.

“You seemed like a challenge. You still do. You were different from the others because like you said, your behavior was not club-like. I go to clubs to feel good and I thought your company will be a pleasant one. I was right.”

She couldn’t hide the blush that formed on her face and the walls suddenly looked interesting to her. Taehyun found her reaction so cute and he chuckled lightly and patted her head.

“Kiyeon, I truly like you. You’re a beautiful, tempting girl. You have certain charms that I don’t think you are aware of.”

“How can you say that so soon?”

“Because I believe in myself. This is what I feel, and I won’t deny it. I’m a musician, and I learned to think with my heart, not my brain.”

“Isn’t that dangerous sometimes?”

“Yes. Yes it is. And I made mistakes because of that in the past, and I’m sure I will make more in the future. I hurt people. That’s why Lisa warned us.”

“It can’t be that bad.”

“No, it is.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”  
“No. But what I do want is to cuddle with you all day.”

She cried happy tears and to him it was amazing how she could cry so much.

“Why are you crying again?

“I’m not” she said, while scooping close to him. “Cuddles sound good to me.”

They spent the day tickling, embracing, kissing and just being in the presence of the other. They exchanged numbers and promised to meet as often as they can.

 

* * *

 

It was proved to be a heavier promise than any of them expected.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write smut anymore oh my God my face is too red xD Hope you liked it though! This will have 2 more chapters and then it's done. I didn't intend it to be a long story from the beginning. Like I said before, bear with Kiyeon, she is a cry baby x3 Oh and in case it's not clear, Taehyun isn't an idol here, only a musician. Song-writer and composer mostly, because I know for an idol a relationship like this would be impossible, it would be all over the news.
> 
> And if the real Taehyun leaves Winner as the rumours say I will be so angry I swear I'll go to YG to beat someone up. Probably the CEO.


End file.
